


I'll Take Care

by Fanfic_fanatic24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_fanatic24/pseuds/Fanfic_fanatic24
Summary: Just a Suho domestic/dad AU drabble





	I'll Take Care

Being the leader/mom of a group of 8 other men who adult children must be really tiring. On top of that he said some solo schedules too. So, it was understandable when he flopped on the couch with a tired sigh after a really long day of schedules.  
Just as he was about to close his eyes for a short nap before dinner, he heard a soft and tiny footstep approach him. Looking at the source, he smiled and opened his arms for a hug.  
“Appa!” The cute baby that was a mini Suho exclaimed jumping into his arms.  
“Hey my little Princess.” He said as he hugged her tight and kissed her head.  
“Eomma and I built a fort! Its huuuuuuuge. We can all fit in! We were reading sooo many stories and also ate ice cream!”  
“Really? That sounds cool! Where is eomma?” he asked looking around for you.  
“Eomma is tired and fell asleep. I was trying to get some ice cream. But don’t tell eomma. She said no more ice cream for me.” The moment Suho held her when she was just born, he knew he was a goner for that tiny angel in his arms and would do just about anything to make her happy. So, what a small secret about giving her extra ice cream?  
“Of course, princess. Its our little secret. Come on let’s get you some ice cream.” He said as he lifted her and moved towards the fridge. Though he wanted his daughter to be happy, he was also a responsible dad from so many years of taking care of his members. He carefully made her sit on the kitchen counter and took a small scoop of ice cream in a cup and handed it to her.  
“Ji Yeon?” You called out.  
Hearing you call her name, both the father and daughter seemed frozen in place as the ice cream was only half finished.  
You called out her name once more before exiting the room to see Suho standing in front of the kitchen counter trying to look seductive. I mean he doesn’t exactly have to try to look seductive because he’s a natural at it. it is also one of the many things you like about him.  
“What are you doing?” You asked puzzled. Your daughter was not responding to your calls and now your husband was leaning on the kitchen counter seductively. Something didn’t add up right.  
“Just greeting my dear wife that was apparently tired and fell asleep. You should rest more jagi. Both you and the baby need it.”  
“Both me and the baby are good and well rested.” You said patting your belly. You were now on you’re 32nd week and the baby was due in almost two months. “Where is Ji Yeon?”  
“I sent her to the far away lands of Narnia.” He announced using a deep voice and hand gestures like a magician. What stood out was the giggle that came from behind him. To be precise the giggle of your 3-year-old daughter.  
“I didn’t know Narnia was behind your back.” You said as you walked to the source of the giggles to see your daughter with a cup of ice cream that was empty.  
“Junmyeon. Did you give her ice cream?” you asked turning to look at him.  
“it was a really small scoop. It’s no big deal.”  
“No big deal? You’re not the one that’s going to be here listening to her whine when she falls sick. Seriously Myeon-ie, her falling sick is the last thing I need right now.”  
“I know, jagi. She wont fall sick. Don’t worry. And even if she does fall sick, I’ll take care of her.” He tried to calm you down with a back hug and rubbing soothing circles on your arms.  
“How will you take care of her with your schedules?” You challenged removing yourself from his hug. No matter how comfortable you were in his arms you were still annoyed at him for giving her the ice cream when clearly you said no.  
“I’ll find a way. Please don’t be mad.” He said trying to hug you again and this time you didn’t push him away.  
“I’m not mad. Just disappointed. Now she’s going to come to every time is say no for something because daddy will say yes. That’s a very bad habit Myeon-ie. She should get used to ‘no’ too.”  
“But she’s my princess. How can I say no to her?”  
“If you don’t say no, she’s going to become a brat.”  
“Alright. I’ll try.” He convinced to understanding and to make sure this does not escalate any further than it has to because of your pregnancy hormones.  
“Eomma can we go to the fort and read books?” your daughter asked trying her best to diffuse the situation.  
“Sure. But you can come in only after cleaning yourself up. You spilled ice cream on yourself. Appa will help you.”  
“Of course. Come on Princess. Let’s get you cleaned and changed.” He called her as he lifted her and went to the bathroom while you followed them and get into the blanket fort you made on you already existing bed.  
You could hear the faint sounds of water running and Suho trying to clean your daughter as you made yourself comfortable in the fort. Even though you were mad at him for a brief period, you knew that he wouldn’t do anything that was irresponsible or dangerous to either you or your kids though one is still on the way.


End file.
